Unwritten
by FangGal
Summary: Max and the flock mines Fang are living at Max's mom's house. Max is depressed that Fang left and the flock wants to do something about it. I know this is a really bad summary. This is a one shot.


**This is just a one shot i don't own the characters but the idea was mine. ANYWAY ENJOY!**

Need to Know: Max and the flock (mines Fang) live with Dr. Martinez. Max found out she can sing. Fang is not with the flock because of his gang. Dylan… I don't know? Dylan's not there. Let's leave it with that.

Max POV

I was lying on my back, ignoring the pain in my wings, staring at my white ceiling above my bed. My iTouch was booming on the iHome I got for Christmas, and a lonely Christmas at that. Letting the Pandora app play whatever it feels like. One song after another and the good thing about the songs were that they were depressing songs. The wonderful sound of tears knowing I'm not the only one suffering. Forget by Avril Lavigne started playing and I closed my eyes to enjoy the blissful sound of sadness. Sounds emo, right? Deal with it… that's who I am for the time being.

A knock at the door made me open my eyes back to see the ceiling again. I didn't need to see who was at the door I already knew. "I know. I know. Max needs to change the song because it's depressing the kids," I said, feeling for the controller on my bed.

"Good, and I might not be able to see but I can see that you're acting emo-ish. That's starting to worry the kids, too. You need to stop acting like this Max. You're the leader, you need to lead us," Iggy said in a plain tone.

"Yea, yea. Give me time," I said as I found the controller and changed the song.

The song was Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield. "We already have Max, and you told us to stay out of this but if this goes on any longer you know the flock is going to do something," he replied as he left my room.

There was thunder outside and I heard the sound of rain over the roar of music. I closed my eyes again, losing the feeling in my wings because I've been laying on them so long. The music sang:

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

By now I began singing along with my new found singing skill.

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

This had to be the only time I smiled in a long time. I loved the song and it shows a dream to me that I probably will never have but I can dream can't I? Just the thought of this wonderful dream made me smile. "Max!" Angel screamed, "Max! Max! Max!"

"What? What? What?" I screamed back at her copying her tone of voice.

"Look outside!" she screamed back at me as she finally made it to my room.

Following her orders I got off my bed at walked over to the window. I peeled back the blue curtain, that matched my walls, and my eyes widened with excitement. I stood there gasping out at the sight in front of me. "Are you just going to stand there? Or are you gonna' go out there and-," Angel was screaming but I burst out of the room before she could finish.

I burst out the backdoor in to the rain. Fang rapped his arms around me and took me off my feet, spinning in a circle. Angel opened my window and I could hear the bridge of the song playing; the perfect part of the song playing at just the right moment. Fang put me down and I looked up at him, his midnight eyes looking into my chocolate eyes. Fang moved one of his hand s from my waist to my chin pulling me closer. Then he leaned down and kissed me softly. And as I began to kiss back it became more forceful and I moved my hands to his neck titling my head to deepen the kiss more.

It felt like years we were kissing until we got light headed and broke apart. We kept your head together, smiling. "Told you the flock was going to do something about you turning emo," Iggy smirked.

"Oh, shut up Iggy!" Angel and Nudge screamed at him for me.

_'Thanks girls!'_ I said in my head. _'You're welcome Max!'_ Angel responded. Rain continued to fall around us, and me and Fang stood there without a care in the world. This was the _new_ beginning of _our_ unwritten story.


End file.
